


Out in the Open

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bench Sex, Biting, Boys In Love, Cyrus ends up sore, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Grinding, Hidden Trails, I'm still learning how to tag, It's sorta Rough Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Riding, Semi-Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, T.J. likes to tease him about it, semi-blow jobs, sorry - Freeform, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: Never in his life did he think he'd end up losing his virginity out in the open, on a bench to his first boyfriend. He also never thought it'd feel as amazing as it did, but life was full of surprises.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T.J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a request, I've had this story half-written since February because I didn't know how I wanted to go about it, but I've just now finished it and I am happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys like it, too.

Cyrus smiles, closing his eyes as the wind rushes past him, giggling a little at the weightless feeling.

"Do you wanna go higher?"

Cyrus turns his head, trying to look back at his boyfriend who was carefully pushing him on the swings. "No, I'm fine here."

"If you say so, Muffin."

It was a beautiful sunny day with big, fluffy clouds that made for good cloud watching, but Cyrus liked swinging better. The park was mostly empty, save for a few middle schoolers playing basketball near the far entrance and the occasional mid-day jogger. Cyrus loved days like this where there were no rowdy kids disrupting whatever time he had with T.J. just because they knew him from the Gym. Don't get him wrong the kids were sweet if a bit blunt, but Cyrus liked days where it was just him and T.J. with no interruptions.

The swing came to a wild swinging stop, jostling him out of his thoughts, his hands tightening around the chains as he looks back to his boyfriend who was steadying the swing. His brows furrowing, "Why'd you stop?"

T.J. looks down at him, a curious expression on his face, "Because I wanna kiss you." T.J. steps closer, his front touching Cyrus' back.

Cyrus couldn't fight the bright blush as he gazes up at T.J. and before he could say anything T.J. swoops down sealing their lips together. Cyrus' eyes fluttering shut as their lips move together.

T.J. begins pulling away and Cyrus can't help chase after them, standing up he rounds the swing, wrapping his arms around the neck of his boyfriend and reconnecting their lips, again. T.J.'s hands finding their place on his hips, pulling them closer together.

A slight moan leaves Cyrus when T.J. swipes his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance that Cyrus quickly grants. It's completely intoxicating and Cyrus can't get enough. He bites T.J.'s bottom lip earning a low groan as T.J.'s hands begin sliding up and down his sides.

T.J. trails kisses down Cyrus' face to his neck where he begins to lightly nibble at the sensitive skin there earning a series of breathy moans. Cyrus closes his eyes enjoying this state of pure bliss as his hands wander into T.J.'s hair, pulling at it whenever T.J. bites too hard earning a delightful growl.

Laughter snaps Cyrus out of his daze, eyes widening as he sees a group of five children running to the colorful jungle gym as two women sit down on a bench and watch them fondly. A particularly hard bite reminds him of the kind of situation he is in and he begins to gently push T.J. away.

"T-Teej, wait, people are gonna see us," He pleads when T.J. shows no sign of pulling away.

T.J. sighs pulling away, looking around and noticing the new park attendees, he growls as he separates from Cyrus and quickly grabs his hand, pulling him away from prying eyes. 

"Whe-where are we go-going?" Cyrus asks, trying to keep pace with T.J. as he leads them down a trail surrounded by a thicket of trees.

"Somewhere with privacy," He states, looking around before taking a left through some densely packed trees.

Cyrus looks around quickly, "How-how do you know where to go?"

"I take these trails on my morning runs."

"Won't there be other runners coming through here?" 

"Not really, not a lot of people use these trails mid-day." And with that they arrive at a small clearing, it looks like a small rest stop for runners with a drinking fountain, a bench and a small picnic table under a wooden pergola.

T.J. walks over to the pergola and sits down on the bench, pulling Cyrus right onto his lap before connecting their lips again. The kiss is rougher and hungry and Cyrus can't help the string of moans that leave him as T.J. trails kisses down his neck.

The collar of Cyrus' shirt getting in his way because T.J. quickly begins unbuttoning it with deft fingers. Pushing it off his shoulders, until it stops at his bent elbows. Cyrus shivers at the cool air hitting his now exposed skin. T.J.'s eyes wander hungrily over his boyfriend’s exposed chest. Without missing a beat T.J. goes back to trailing kisses down the now exposed skin and sucking at the sensitive spot on Cyrus' collar bone that he knows will make Cyrus cry out in pleasure.

Cyrus shudders when T.J. begins to run his hands up and down his back and sides, moaning loudly when T.J. ghosts his thumbs over his pert nipples. Arching his back he lifts himself onto his knees and grips onto T.J.'s shoulders. "M-more," He moans desperately.

T.J. complies latching his mouth onto one of the small, pink nipples and sucking. Cyrus bites his lip trying to muffle his loud moans when he feels T.J. lightly rake his teeth over the sensitive bud. His knees and thighs trembling as pleasure courses through his body.

His knees finally give in when T.J. lightly ghosts the tips of his fingers over his other nipple, plopping down into T.J.'s lap. Gasping, he feels T.J.'s hardness right up against him. A deep, guttural groan leaves T.J. when Cyrus gives an experimental roll of his hips.

The sound has desire pooling in Cyrus, wanting to hear more he begins to grind down harder enjoying the thrills of excitement that shoot through him every time T.J. bucks up into him.

T.J.'s hands settle on his hips and begin guiding him through the motion, slowing his erratic movements into a more pleasurable pace. An obscenely loud moan bubbles out of Cyrus' throat, his hands tightening their hold on T.J.'s shoulders as he buries his face into T.J.'s neck biting at the sensitive skin underneath his jaw trying to muffle his own moans.

"Don't. I wanna hear you," T.J. breathes huskily into Cyrus' ear earning a breathy whine as he lifts his head and stares into laurel eyes.

T.J. can't help but stare at his lover in awe. He is breathtaking, ivory skin beautifully flushed from cheeks to chest, doe eyes blown wide and lustrous, full lips plump and glistening. He is desire incarnate and T.J. can't get enough, he surges forward and captures his lips in a searing kiss.

"M-more!" Cyrus demands breaking the kiss and trying to desperately increase the friction between them.

T.J. huffs a laugh when Cyrus whines at his unrelenting hold. "Pl-please!" He pleads, his hands wandering down his shoulders and under his shirt trying to get him to cave, but T.J. refuses tightening his hold on the boy’s hips.

T.J. smirks when he notices the tent in his boyfriend’s pants, "You want more?"

"Ye-yes! I need you!"

"Then, I'm gonna need you to be good for me, can you do that?"

Cyrus moans loudly when T.J. gives a delicious roll of his hips. "Yes," He chokes out.

"Good." T.J. gives him a chaste kiss, "Now, I'm gonna let go and you're going to stay still for me, okay?"

Cyrus whines but nods his head quickly.

T.J. releases his hold on Cyrus' hips and watches as Cyrus bites his lower lip trying to keep still as he settles into his lap.

"Still," He groans lowly when Cyrus shifts in his lap.

"Sorry," He whispers, retracting his hands from under T.J.'s shirt and placing them tentatively on his thighs.

T.J. inhales deeply before leaning forward a bit and reaching behind himself to pull his shirt over his head in one swift motion, discarding it on the other side of the bench. He reaches for Cyrus, placing his hands on his arms and slowly sliding them down watching as goose flesh erupts in his wake, sliding the shirt the rest of the way and discarding it with his.

"You are stunning," He praises, taking pleasure in the darkening blush of his lover's cheeks. Smiling he settles his hands on the thin waist and continues, "I love your shoulders." He kisses each shoulder.

"I love your neck." Three kisses down his neck.

"I love your chest." Two wet kisses on each side.

"I love your chin." A tiny peck on the tip of his chin.

"I really love your lips." He gently licks his lips before slowly encompassing them in a passionate kiss that has Cyrus moaning. "But most of all, I love you," T.J. mumbles between their lips.

"I love you, too," Cyrus breathes, gently stroking T.J.'s cheeks.

Gently placing his hands on his boyfriend’s torso he slowly runs them up and down, feeling every dip of hard muscle carved into the skin from rigorous workouts. T.J. breaks the kiss, sighing at the feeling of Cyrus' small, soft hands roaming his chest.

"Can I have more, now?" Cyrus asks cheekily, his smile growing when he runs his hands over T.J.'s nipples watching him shudder.

"You can have so much more," T.J. groans, closing his eyes, focusing on the erotic feeling of Cyrus' hands.

Cyrus begins to carefully trail his hands lower and lower, keeping an eye on T.J.'s face. He reaches the waistband and leans forward kissing down the toned chest, his fingers stroking the thick bulge as he begins unbuttoning the jeans.

"What are you doing, Cyrus?" T.J. warns, opening his eyes.

"I want more," He states simply, pulling the zipper down.

T.J.'s hands stop him, "Are you sure? We've never gone this far."

Cyrus gulps, "Yes." He meets T.J.'s gaze and gives him a small nod. T.J. relents and removes his hands, watching his boyfriend carefully.

Cyrus pulls at the jeans and underwear watching in fascination as the hard, thick cock springs free, standing erect against T.J.'s abs, already leaking. He gulps and watches with bated breath as T.J. wraps a hand just underneath the reddening head and swirls the pre-come around, hissing as he coats the entire length slowly.

Carefully Cyrus lifts his hand and wraps it around the base, T.J. looks at him through hooded eyes removing his hand, shuddering as Cyrus moves his hand up gently reaching the head and swirling the pre-come just as T.J. had done.

"You're doing so good, Muffin," T.J. praises, growling as he throws his head back.

The praise gives Cyrus more confidence in his actions, tightens his hold, T.J. groans deeply, he moves his hand up and down in a swift motion. He can't help but wonder what it would taste like every time he swirls the leaking pre-come.

He carefully slides off of T.J.'s lap, feeling the weight of his boyfriend leave him T.J. opens his eyes. "What're you doin', Muffin?" He questions watching the boy sink to his knees in front of him.

Cyrus doesn't answer him as he slowly leans forward, poking the tip of his tongue out and licking a long line up the underside. T.J. shudders, his breathing going ragged and almost choking when Cyrus kisses the sensitive head.

T.J. grips the arm and back of the bench trying to keep himself from grabbing Cyrus' head and forcing his mouth on to his cock. His knuckles go white when Cyrus swirls his tongue over the head, lapping up the pre-come. His face sours at the taste and T.J. huffs a chuckle causing Cyrus to frown at him.

"Sorry, you just look so cute," T.J. says, reaching out to caress his boyfriends soft cheek.

"Can...can I, uh-" "You can do whatever you want," T.J. cuts him off, smiling at him fondly. Cyrus blushes and nods his head, he grips the base and T.J. closes his eyes enjoying the feeling.

T.J. chokes when Cyrus engulf the head, looking down he sees Cyrus' slick, red lips stretched just over the thick head, eyes staring right up at him. The sight almost makes him come, groaning out loud when Cyrus takes more in, drool coming out the corners of his mouth and dribbling slowly down his cock. He's breathing heavily through his nose.

T.J.'s in a state of bliss, the warm, wet feeling of his lover’s mouth and soft tongue pressed up against his cock has him seeing stars.

The warmth begins to disappear as Cyrus slowly starts pulling away, T.J. mindlessly chases the warmth, thrusting upwards into Cyrus' mouth, groaning when a good inch and a half make it in before the boy jerks away, coughing with tears in his eyes.

T.J. immediately rushes forward, "I am so sorry!" He apologizes, reaching for him and pulling him back up. "I-I wasn't thinking, it just felt so good and-and-" "It's okay, Teej, I was just surprised is all," Cyrus cuts him off.

T.J. stares at him, "Are-are you sure?"

Cyrus nods, wiping the tears from his eyes, standing up on shaky legs. Toeing out of his shoes he looks straight at T.J. who stares back at him, watching as he unbuttons his jeans and slowly slides them down tossing them on the bench with their shirts, being left in only his polka dot socks.

He shudders at the predatory look T.J. gives him. His eyes roaming every inch of his exposed skin. His white boxer briefs do nothing to hide the bulge he's sporting. The more he looks at T.J. the more self-conscious he grows. T.J. exudes confidence even when sitting on a bench shirtless, a reddening mark just underneath his jaw, with his huge cock standing at full attention.

He quickly wraps his arms around himself and looks away, unable to hold eye contact anymore.

T.J.'s gaze softens, "Hey, what's wrong, Muffin?" He asks softly, tilting his head.

"I-I don-don't even compare," He whimpers.

"Aww, Muffin, that doesn't mean you aren't beautiful." He sits up and pulls Cyrus to stand in between his parted legs, his erection only seeming to grow. Placing both hands on his waist he nuzzled into the soft skin of Cyrus' tummy, "This, this right here." He scatters kisses all over making Cyrus giggle. "All of you." He places another kiss just below his navel, "Is gorgeous." His hands slide down hooking on to the elastic of his briefs he carefully pulls looking up at Cyrus who gulps and nods silently, letting him pull them all the way down, hissing when the cool air hits his own stiff cock.

Cyrus moans loudly, knees trembling when T.J. wraps a hand around his cock, engulfing at least a third of it. He gives it a squeeze enjoying the little mewl of pleasure Cyrus produces. He strokes it a couple of times before taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head. Cyrus swears his knees buckle before T.J.'s hands slide down to his hips to hold him upright.

Inhaling sharply he looks down at T.J. who is looking right back up at him. Cyrus shudders watching as T.J. takes more in hollowing his cheeks before pulling away and wiping at his mouth, Cyrus whines at the loss of warmth. "Why-why'd you stop?"

T.J. doesn't respond just pulls him back into his lap and kisses him hard licking into his mouth as Cyrus parts his lips. "I love you so much," T.J. murmurs between their lips.

Cyrus pulls away, beaming, "I-I love you, too."

With a gentle hand, T.J. caresses his flushed cheek, running his thumb over his cheekbone, letting it rest over the small mole, "You're so pretty," He whispers, gazing at him softly.

Cyrus blushes darker averting his gaze. "Look at me, Muffin." And Cyrus does, feeling T.J. move his hand down to his neck his thumb now tracing his bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth. Cyrus gives the pad of his thumb a tentative lick and a thrill of excitement shoots through T.J. and Cyrus seems to notice for he closes his mouth around his thumb and proceeds to lick at it. Swirling his tongue around it before sucking at it softly.

T.J. groans loudly, throwing his head back. He's breathing deeply when Cyrus pulls away and a single strand of saliva follows before breaking. "Again," He breathes, running his pointer and middle finger around slick, red lips allowing them to close around the tips. Humming lowly when Cyrus begins to run his soft tongue around the digits, coating them and sucking at them sensually.

Cyrus stares at T.J. through half-lidded eyes, watching as he pants heavily through parted lips. He can't help, but slowly start moving against T.J., moaning softly as their cocks begin rubbing together, taking in more and more of the long fingers in his mouth. Licking them up and down, swirling his tongue around them, sucking at them, coating them thickly.

"There," T.J. grunts watching Cyrus open his mouth, releasing the digits.

"On your knees, muffin," T.J. says, watching as Cyrus carefully rises to them, shaking in anticipation.

T.J. lowers his hands to Cyrus' bottom, gently stroking the smooth skin before pulling one cheek apart, his other hand finding his tight hole and with a slick finger he circles it, Cyrus whimpering softly, before carefully breaching it up to the second knuckle, Cyrus tightening around the intrusion.

"Relax," T.J. whispers huskily in his ear. Cyrus nods panting heavily, tucking his face into T.J.'s neck, and arching his back, relaxing slowly.

"Mm-okay," Cyrus whimpers.

And T.J. presses the rest of the way in before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a steady pace that has Cyrus rocking against his finger. He adds a second finger and Cyrus chokes on a moan, "Fah-faster, please!"

T.J. complies pumping his fingers faster into Cyrus relishing in the obscene moans his boyfriend let out.

"Look at me, muffin," He asks, slowing down, "C'mon, I need to see you."

Cyrus carefully pulls away from his neck and looks at him, his face flushed prettily, eyes watery, and lips puffy, panting. T.J. picks up the pace again, crooking his fingers inside of his boyfriend, watching Cyrus' face contort in pure bliss. Eyes closing softly and lips parting in silent moans, T.J. adds a third finger that has Cyrus writhing on top of him, rocking quickly back onto his fingers.

Cyrus is a moaning mess when T.J. pulls him into a kiss, immediately opening his mouth and letting T.J. slide his tongue inside.

They make out for a while longer until Cyrus pulls away, breathing heavily, "Mo-more," He says, unsure of what he wants until T.J. is pulling all three fingers out of him and he whines petulantly. 

"N-no! Mo-" He's cut off as T.J. adjusts him over the thick head of his cock, gently prodding at his entrance.

He adjusts his hands to grip at T.J.'s shoulders tightly, his thighs trembling as he locks eyes with his lover. T.J. fixes his hands to hold Cyrus' hips steady over him.

"Ready?" He asks, his voice low as he tries to control himself.

Cyrus nods. "Yes," He says breathlessly, eager to feel T.J. inside him. Looking down he sees where they're about to connect and takes a deep breathe in.

Carefully T.J. lowers Cyrus on to his cock, feeling the tip nudge at his entrance before slipping inside. He hears Cyrus inhale sharply and looks up at him his face is scrunched up, "You doing okay there, muffin?"

Cyrus gives a hurried nod, exhaling slowly, "It's just..." He shifts a little, "big," he mewls, his nails digging painfully into T.J.'s bare shoulders. He takes deep breathes, looking up at the sky between the pergola beams, finding it void of fluffy clouds.

T.J. begins to tenderly rub circles into his hips, relaxing him a bit. One last deep breath and he looks back down at T.J., "Okay, go," He breathes.

T.J. hums lowly, continuing to sink Cyrus lower on his cock. His warm insides a welcoming contrast to the cool afternoon air surrounding them. He groans, stopping halfway, his fingers tightening on Cyrus' hips, hard enough to bruise the sensitive skin beneath.

"Why'd you..." Cyrus swallows, "Why'd you stop?" He whines.

T.J. sighs deeply, "It's...I need to stop or else I might hurt you." He closes his eyes and begins mumbling to himself. Cyrus pulls a face, confused as to what T.J. means when it dawns on him.

"Do it."

Those two words stop T.J.'s mumbling and he looks up at his boyfriend who has a look of determination in his doe eyes. "It's gonna hurt, are you sure?" He asks, his tone soft.

"It's gonna hurt anyway, right?" T.J. gives a small nod. "Why not just get it over with? You're almost halfway in," He admits, looking down at his own erect cock, pink and leaking with precome.

"Only if you're sure, muffin," T.J. says.

"I am-mmm!" His words turn into a loud moan, his back arching beautifully, and fingers tightening on bare shoulders as T.J. slams him down the rest of the way on his cock with a throaty groan. He's completely bottomed out, Cyrus' legs straddling his thighs.

Cyrus' hands going lax and slipping to grasp at T.J.'s bicep, he leans forward resting his forehead on a strong shoulder with heaving gasps.

He's trembling.

He feels so full, almost like he's overflowing.

"So...full," He gasps softly.

He can't think straight, not with T.J.'s cock filling him up the way it is.

"Look, Teej...so full," He moans breathlessly, letting go of T.J. to touch at his belly.

T.J. blinks a couple of times, his eyesight fuzzy from the euphoria of Cyrus' tight, warm heat. Tilting his head a bit he sees what has Cyrus in awe, his breathing coming to a sudden halt at the sight of Cyrus gently caressing the bulge in his lower belly, like it's something precious.

Cyrus turns his head a little, looking up at T.J. through long, thick lashes, "So deep," He breathes, running his fingertips over the bump.

T.J.'s cock twitches inside of Cyrus, a surprised gasp leaving his plump lips. "Feel...it." Cyrus grabs one of his hands and places it on the raised skin. T.J. softly strokes the bump before pressing on it lightly, a small moan leaving his boyfriend’s lips. He presses at it again, applying a bit of pressure and the moan that leaves Cyrus’ lips has him arching his back, his small hand coming back to rest on T.J.'s knees to steady himself as he gazes at him with glossy eyes.

T.J. bucks his hips up and Cyrus mewls cutely. "Big..." He puffs, straightening up finding purchase on T.J.'s broad shoulders.

T.J. groans as Cyrus unconsciously tightens around him, "So tight." He rocks their hips together earning a series of high pitched moans.

"Tee-Teej, move, please?" Cyrus begs.

T.J. complies, lifting Cyrus up by his waist before slamming him back down, setting a fast hard rhythm, earning little yelps as Cyrus' hold on him tightens.

T.J. moves his hands down to Cyrus' cheeks spreading them, "Teejay," Cyrus whines when he feels T.J.'s fingers ghosting down until they're right next to his filled hole. T.J. smirks, the pad of his middle finger stroking the stretched rim. Cyrus shudders beautifully in his arms, moaning loudly, rocking his hips down onto T.J.

"Faster," Cyrus says, but instead of waiting for T.J., he adjusts himself over T.J. and instead lifts himself up before letting himself fall right back down in one fluid motion, throwing his head back when T.J.'s cock hits that wonderful bundle of nerves head-on.

T.J. groans loving how Cyrus takes the initiative to go faster, enjoying the sight of Cyrus bouncing in his lap. Eyes hooded and glazed over with rosy cheeks and swollen red lips parted in heavy breathes. 

He begins matching Cyrus' falls, bucking up into him, hitting his sweet spot effortlessly. Cyrus' heavy breathing turns into cries of pleasure, his fingernails dig into the skin of T.J.'s shoulders, earning a hiss from him and a tightening of his hands on his hips.

Cyrus throws his head back moaning when they begin going harder, T.J.'s cock sliding in and out of him at a bruising pace, "Teej, it feels so good!" He can feel a tightening in his lower belly, right where T.J.'s cock is pressing against his stomach with each fall.

He leans back into T.J. kissing him hard, it's sloppy and filthy and Cyrus can't get enough moaning obscenely into his mouth. Wrapping his arms around T.J.'s neck, he deepens their kiss, bouncing faster in T.J.'s lap, his own leaking cock trapped between their moving bodies.

T.J. groans, "Muffin!" Breaking their kiss, his hands sliding down from their bruising grip on his hips to his thighs feeling the tense muscle under the smooth skin, "You look so gorgeous," He huffs, leaning back a little to gaze up at his lover, his hands sliding up and down his thighs.

Cyrus looks down at him through hooded eyes, biting his lip when he catches T.J.'s eyes, full of love and lust for him and him only. He moans at the sight.

T.J. smirks, letting his gaze wander down to his boyfriend’s flushed chest littered in small red bite marks, his nipples stiff if a bit swollen, and down to his previously flat stomach, now bulging with T.J.'s thick cock filling it up with each thrust. He stares at Cyrus' own oozing pink cock, neglected, and wraps a hand around it, Cyrus mewling above him when he swirls the pre-come over the head and down the rest of the length, pumping it.

Cyrus gives a high pitched moan when T.J. gives a twist of his hand around his cock before continuing the slide up and down. He's lost in pleasure, gazing up at the blue sky through the pergola beams.

He feels the tightening in his lower belly again, this time more prominent with T.J.'s hand stroking his cock. "Ah! Teejay!" He moans, biting his lower lip and bouncing faster in T.J.'s lap. His thighs begin to burn with each raise of his hips, but he doesn't care, it feels too good.

T.J. too begins picking up the pace, meeting Cyrus' thrusts perfectly, timing the rise and fall of his hips with the strokes of his hand on Cyrus' pink cock. He feels white heat pooling in his abdomen with each thrust and it only spurns him on, going faster.

Cyrus feels it building in him with each swift meeting of their hips and each stroke of T.J.'s hand in his cock. The slapping of skin on skin, the squelching of T.J.'s cock filling him, hitting that erogenous zone in him with each buck of his hips, has Cyrus rising and rising. His moans getting louder until finally he comes undone, arching his back and moaning T.J.'s name, squirting onto his chest and T.J.'s hand.

He collapses into T.J., sated and weak from his orgasm, his mind swirling from his high unable to form any words. Through hazy eyes he sees T.J. lift his come stained hand up to his lips and licks it clean, the sight has him letting out a small mewl.

T.J. wraps his now clean hand around Cyrus' waist, the shift causing T.J.'s still hard cock to twitch against Cyrus' sensitive walls and Cyrus lets out a weak whimper. T.J. chuckles, "C'mon love up you go," He says, carefully beginning to lift Cyrus off him.

Cyrus is snapped out of his high when he feels T.J. sliding out of him, still hard. He quickly wraps his arms tighter around T.J. refusing to move.

"Cy?" T.J. asks, trying to look at his face. "What's wrong?"   


Cyrus mumbles something under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

Cyrus sighs and meets his eyes, "I want you to come inside me." His cheeks burn at the admission.

T.J.'s eyes widen, "Are you sure?" Cyrus gives a hasty nod. T.J. studies his face for a while longer before accepting, "Okay."

He goes back to lifting Cyrus off his cock and Cyrus alarmed asks, "Tee-" But is cut off when T.J. slams him back down onto his cock, a surprised moan escaping his throat as it slides over his sensitive walls.

T.J. gives him little time to recuperate before he's lifting him up, again, and slamming him down setting a fast hard pace that has Cyrus keening. His mouth falling open in silent moans, drool sliding down the corners of his mouth.

The heat returns and builds up inside T.J. and he groans when Cyrus begins unconsciously tightening around him, but he doesn't mind, the tight wet heat hugging his thick cock.

His thrusts become erratic and his grip tightens before he's spilling into Cyrus heavily, painting his insides with hot come, some gushing out and sliding down his cock.

Cyrus gives a feeble moan, pulling away from T.J. with a blissed-out smile. His hands come to rest on the bump in his stomach, "I can feel it in here," He whispers, caressing it.

"You like my come in you?" T.J. smiles leaning in close to Cyrus, who nods shyly. 

"You're so hot," He breathes, capturing Cyrus' lips in a heated kiss, licking his way into Cyrus' mouth.

They pull away smiling happily at each other.

"Come on, we should go," T.J. says, pecking Cyrus' lips and lifting him off his softening cock, watching as some of his come leaks out of Cyrus and runs down his inner thighs.

Cyrus shudders at the empty feeling in him and with a sigh looks down at the mess on his chest. "I'm a mess," He says with a grimace, gently poking the drying come as he sits back on T.J.'s thighs.

T.J. chuckles squeezing his thighs, "You're no mess, underdog." He noses at Cyrus' neck, "Just gotta wait till I get you home to clean up, okay?"

Cyrus nods, carefully sliding off T.J's lap and sitting next to him on the bench. He grabs his underwear and pulls them back on, watching T.J. stand, pulling his boxers and pants back on and doing a couple of high knees.

Hearing a soft giggle T.J. turns and sees Cyrus hiding behind his hand, giggling. "What? I can't feel my legs," He explains shaking one leg before the other, but Cyrus is still giggling. "I wanna see you walk after what we just did," He challenges.

Cyrus smiles smugly, "Really?" T.J. nods and Cyrus slowly rises to his sock-clad feet and looks at T.J. who only nods before saying, "Walk.”

Cyrus hesitates, swallowing and looking down at his trembling legs, raising one he moves it forward, but as soon as his heel connects with the earth beneath, pain shoots up his leg to his lower back, his thighs aching. He stumbles and his knees buckle under him. With a gasp, he feels himself falling before T.J. catches him, a strong arm around his waist.

He looks up and sees T.J.'s smirking face, "What'd I tell you," He says, standing Cyrus back up, but keeping the arm around him.

"You didn't tell me anything, you just said you'd like to see me walk after," Cyrus points out.

T.J. squints at him, "Whatever, get dressed."

Cyrus laughs letting T.J. sit him back on the bench. He pulls on his pants with T.J.'s help, buttons up on his shirt, and T.J. kneels in front of him putting his shoes back on his feet.

T.J. pulls his shirt on and with one final look around offers Cyrus his hand, "Ready?" 

Cyrus takes it, interlocking their fingers and gingerly standing, wobbling a bit before T.J. steadies him with a hand on the small of his back, "You okay?"

Cyrus nods and T.J. smiles, "We'll take it at your pace and if you need to rest just squeeze my hand and we'll stop, okay?"

Cyrus nods, smiling up at T.J. who pecks his lips once more and slowly they begin their walk back.

Cyrus looks over his shoulder at the pergola and the bench they were just on.

Never in his life did he think he'd end up losing his virginity out in the open, on a bench to his first boyfriend. He also never thought it'd feel as amazing as it did, but life was full of surprises.

With a soft snort, he turns back and looks up at T.J. who smiles beautifully down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you've enjoyed it! And as always please leave a comment I love reading them, even if it's just a few words I adore them, and if you don't want to then kudos are good.
> 
> As always feel free to make requests in the comments or on my tumblr @hekairen. Thank you very much!


End file.
